Panic Room?
by Ray-Kyon
Summary: Gara-gara kabur dari bule Belanda dan bocah tengik sialan itu, gue jadi kejebak di toilet! Sialan! Tolongin gue dong! Udah deketnya jamban, bau, terus bukannya lega malah bikin sumpek!/1st ONESHOT! Don't like ya dombret. RnR!


**Title : Panic Room?**

**Summary : **Gara-gara kabur dari bule Belanda dan bocah tengik sialan itu, gue jadi kejebak di toilet! Sialan! Tolongin gue dong! Udah deketnya jamban, bau, terus bukannya lega malah bikin sumpek!/1st ONESHOT! Don't like ya dombret. RnR!

**Rating : T**, because of Indonesia's foul mouth.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia sepertinya masih menjadi milik Mr. Hidekazu Himaruya, BAA. BSS. ThOI dan belum berpindah kepemilikan ke tangan Mbah Jamil yang banyak kutu air dan kadas kurapnya itu. Udah gitu bau kambing lagi!

**Warning : **OC!Male!Galau!Indonesia, ke-OOC-an (sepertinya bakal) mendewa, setelah itu humor nan gaje, laknat, serta nista karena si Indonesia kejebak di dalem toilet dan otomatis berada di deketnya jamban! Woye, mungkin ada beberapa hint shonen-ai walopun gue gak bisa njamin sih #dihajar

**A/N : **Gue gak percaya akhirnya gue bisa nulis fic oneshot! Jadi sumonggo langsung aja ganyang fic gaje buatan gue ini. Masih in Akari Taste! #apaan

* * *

><p>Fic ini dinyatakan :<p>

_**MAHO**_

Oleh Mr. Hidekazu Himaruya, BAA. BSS. ThOI

.

"_Jangan baca fic ini, atau anda akan masuk ke jamban bersama saya~_" –kata Akari kepada kamu

"_Buset, nih fic maho amat. Aje gile, jangan baca nih fic ato elo MATI, bro!_" –pesan Kakek Himaruya kepada cucunya

"_Indon tak de kerja. Budak macam dia pantas la celup ke jamban._" –kata Malay kepada Akari

"_Di Soviet Яussia, lo adalah babunya, da~" _–kata Russia kepada Sule

"_HERO pun bakal sekarat waktu baca nih fic._" –kata America pada seorang banci di Taman Lawang

"_Scone pun tidak ada apa-apanya._" –gerutu England pada boneka Barbie

"_Kalo lo masih idup setelah baca nih fic, gue bakal kasih keperawanan gue ke elo._" –kata Flippy kepada Splendid

.

Fic ini **direkomendasikan** bagi **anda yang telah merasa bosan dengan hidup ini** dan ingin **mengakhirinya dengan segera**. Ato bagi anda yang setiap hari selalu **dikejar-kejar ibu kos, banci Taman Lawang, rentenir, guru-guru kurang kerjaan, dan Bang Haji Roma Kelapa dalam waktu bersamaan**.

.

Jadi, jika anda masih bersikeras ingin membaca fic ini, **sebaiknya anda ingat anak istri di rumah**. Janganlah anda mengingat wajah **Inyong Malinda **atopun **balon di dadanya yang telah meletus itu**. Karena **tanpa anda**, anak istri di rumah pastilah **amat kesulitan saat hendak membersihkan jamban di rumah anda**. Jadilah orang yang **bertanggung jawab**, senantiasa **membersihkan jamban sehabis boker**.

**HIDUP PENGOSEK JAMBAN!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia - Axis Powers / World Series © Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya, BAA. BSS. ThOI

Panic Room? © Mr. Akari, SH.

.

* * *

><p>Saat itu, hari masih pagi.<p>

Matahari berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang, kemudian anak-anak minum kopi dan merokok di teras depan, ibu-ibu bersinar dengan cerah, serta bapak-bapak pergi mencuci ke sungai (?). Hari ini masih sama indahnya dengan hari-hari yang lainnya. Begitu juga di Hetagakuen. Sekolah itu mengalami hari yang (masih) sama sablengnya dengan hari-hari yang lainnya.

Hari ini, ada ujian praktek menjadi MC. Jadi siswa-siswi kelas X kudu bikin naskah susunan acara sekaligus praktek jadi MC di depan kelas. Dan sekarang giliran kelas X3. Jadi sekali tes udah dapet dua nilai. Tapi, belom aja tesnya dimulai, perkiraan bakal jadinya keancuran di kelas itu udah bisa dipastikan.

Apalagi kalo bukan berdasarkan penelitian dari tim dokter dari Hospital Korban Lelaki yang kemaren datang untuk mengetes jamban-jamban sekolah apakah sudah dilabeli SNI ato belom. Jika belom, maka jamban tersebut akan di segel dalam sebuah ruangan tersembunyi dan dibacakan mantra-mantra yang penuh dengan kutukan. (kira lo Horcrux apa?)

Ya, asal anda tau aja, sekarang Horcrux itu gak cuman cincin, diary (aneh beud, cowok kok nulis diary), dan segala barang lainnya yang memungkinkan untuk diletakkan di toko loak. Sekarang, jamban pun menjadi alternatif lain untuk meletakkan serpihan jiwa anda. Anda tertarik? Silahkan hubungi ON Clin*c sekarang juga.

Ah, oke. Let's go back to the topic.

Liat aja, pagi ini para siswa-siswa gak jelas itu masih pada latian di ruang kelas. Gak cuman latian, ada yang lagi nge-scream kagak jelas, maenan perang-perangan pake kemoceng, maen harpot-harpotan pake sapu lidi, manjat-manjat ventilasi, guling-guling di lantai, raep di pojokan (?), nonton bokep di kolong meja, dan hal-hal laen yang kagak jelas dan super kagak penting untuk dilakuin.

Dan ... dua anak lagi sedang ...

"INDOOONNN! LO KUDU BAYAR PULSA KE GUE! DEMI APA LO ITU PULSA SEPULUH REBU AJA PAKE NUNGGAK SEBULAAANNN!"

"Haaa! Rentenir datang! KABOOORRR!"

Seorang anak berambut kuning langsat dan berkulit hitam berombak (?) langsung cabut dari habitatnya dan lari keluar kelas.

"WOY! MAU KEMANA LU? Heh! GUE TETEP AKAN NGEJAR ELO MESKIPUN ITU SAMPEK KE UJUNG PEREMPATAN LAMPU MERAH!" sahut anak yang kurang lebih mirip ama anak yang tadi juga ikutan cabut dari habitatnya dan kemudian langsung sprint keluar kelas.

Yak, dan acara kejar-kejaran nan incest yang lebih mirip kejar-kejaran antara Satpol PP dengan banci Taman Lawang itu pun dimulai.

"Wah, sial. Bocah muka samar-samar itu ngejar gueeee! Aduuhh! Kalo gue bayar pulsa ke tuh anak entar gue pulang naik apa? Naik odong-odong? Numpang gerobak bakso? Naik truk sampah? Ato malah cari jalan tembus lewat jamban sekolah? GILA AJA! OGAHHH! GUE GAK MAU BAYAR SEKARAAANGGG!" tereak si anak yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Indonesia itu sambil menambah kecepatan sprint-nya menjadi 80 km/jam (BUJUD! Tau dari mana bisa ngukur kecepatan kayak begono?)

"NDOONNN! LO KUDU BAYAR SEKARANG!" sahut bocah Melayu satunya yang bernama Malaysia entoh sambil nambah kecepatan juga jadi 85 km/jam (?).

"Duh, sial! Tuh anak ternyata ngebut juga kayak motor trek-trekan di kali Ciliwung! (?) Ah, gue kudu sembunyi neh!" gumam si Indonesia. Dengan sigap, si bocah tukang ngutang itu langsung sembunyi ke ruang SOSIS (?) yang tengah gelap-gelapan itu tanpa sepengetahuan si Malay.

"WOY! NDON! KEMANE LO?" tereak si Malay yang telah membuat capslock Author jebol berulang kali itu sambil berlalu begitu aja.

"Fyuh ... untung tuh anak sialan udah lewat ..." bisik Nesia sambil menghembuskan napas terakhirnya ...eh, salah! Maksudnya, menghembuskan napas lega.

Sekarang, saatnya keluar dan balik ke kelas. Eit, tapi periksa dulu keadaan. Jangan-jangan tuh anak nongol lagi waktu pintunya dibuka. Kayak itu tuh, kutilbapak di scene pilem 'Pelet Kancut Jamuran si Kutilbapak'. Jadi si bocah gak jelas aka Indonesia itu langsung sedikit ngelongokin kepalanya keluar kayak mas-mas mau ngintip banci mandi di dalem jamban. Karena ngerasa udah lumayan aman meskipun ada aura-aura rentenir yang masih bergentayangan, Nesia pun narik kepalanya balik masuk ke dalem ruangan.

"Hah, syukur tuh anak udah ngilang .. hoh?"

Tiba-tiba, Nesia ngeliat sesuatu yang pirang, tegak, tajem-tajem, samar-samar, nista, dan kagak jelas mendadak muncul dari kegelapan.

"P-P-P ... uph," belom aja si Nesia mau jerit 'POCOONGGKKKK!', ternyata mulutnya udah dibokep, eh, dibekep duluan ama seseorang.

_Buset! Nih scene persis banget ama scene di pilem 'Pelet Kancut Jamuran si Kutilbapak'! Pocongnya pake kutil, eh, kulit duren di atas kepalanya, terus punya tangan, muncul dari kegelapan, dan ngaku-ngaku sebage King Jullien yang datang untuk ngebunuh Light Yagami dan ngerebut buku santetnya dia! _Gumam Nesia dengan kayalnya yang tiba-tiba bisa aja ngebikin nih fic masuk kategori crossover.

"Lo ngapain disini, Nes?"

Tiba-tiba ...

Oh, tiba-tiba ... kedengeran suara yang begitu familiarnya.

Dan kemudian, ... cetik. Ah, lampu ruangan dinyalakan. _Oh ternyata, oh ternyata._ _Ternyata cuman vampir gaje dari dunia gendeng itu yang tadi udah nakut-nakutin gue ..._ pikir si Nesia dengan galaunya.

"Gue tanya, lo ngapain disini?" tanya vampir gaje yang ternyata adalah Nethere itu sambil ngelepas bokepan—eh, bekepannya dari mulut Nesia.

"G-gue ... gue ... a-anu .. gue ... anu, gue mau anu .. itu lho, anu .. yang anu anu .."

"Apaan sih! Anu anu aja! 'Anu' yang mana yang lo maksutin itu? Ngomongnya yang jelas dong! Ngapain lo disini?"

Yak, dan si Nesia pun bungkam. Cuman ngeliatin si Nethere yang kagak ada ekspresinya itu. Cowok berambut jeprak yang sebenernya lebih mirip ama kulit duren bosok itu pasti gak bakalan mau nolongin dia ngebayarin utangnya ke Malay. Jadi nation tercinta kita itu cuman diem aja sementara lawan bicaranya mulai kesel, dan menghela napas.

"Hoi, Nes ... lo denger gue gak sih?"

"D-denger kok, denger! G-gue kesini cuman ... cuman ... i-iseng doang kok! Iya, iseng!"

Nethere langsung mengunyitkan, eh, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Iseng?"

"I-iya, iseng. Sumpah cuy, gue cuman iseng."

Sahut Nesia sambil mengeluarkan jari tengahnya ... berikut juga jari telunjuknya. Sampek membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Oh, gitu." Nethere menghela napas. "Oke, gue jadi inget. Lo kemaren belom bayar uang kas kan? Sekarang lo kudu bayar. Cuman sepuluh ribu aja."

YA ELA!

Ngumpet disini tujuannya supaya gak ditagihin duit tapi ternyata malah ... emang juga sih. Seminggu uang kas ditarikin satu dollar. Berarti kalo dirupiahin, jadi sepuluh rebu. Aih maaakk!

"A-anu, gue bayarnya ... besok aja ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Gak bisa, Nes. Lo minggu kemaren nunggak. Kalo nunggak-nunggak terus entar lo malah kagak bayar-bayar. Mana? Sepuluh ribu aja kok."

"Nggg ... anuu ... besok aja yah? Pliisssss! Ato ... lo bayarin gue ya? Ya? Ya? Elo kan baik Neth ..." rayu Nesia disusul bunyi 'HOEK' yang teramat keras di dalem atinya.

"GAK BISA, Nes. Atau ... bisa juga sih ..."

"Eh? Yang bener?"

" ... tapi lo kudu balikan jadi pacar gue lagi. Gimana?"

DOWENG.

_Buset, nih bule! Gue gak mau cuman gara-gara duit sepuluh rebu gue kudu balikan ama nih vampir!_

"Nggg ... susah amat sih syaratnya!"

"Nggak susah kok. Cuman jadi pacar gue ... apa susahnya?"

" ..."

" ..."

" ..."

"Hoi, Nes. Lo nunggu apa sih?"

"Gue? Nunggu? Gue nunggu dio ..."

"Dio? Siapa tuh? Jangan-jangan ... pacar baru elo ya?"

"Bukan."

"Siapa?"

"Dio. Masa gak tau dio?"

"Ya, siapa Nes?"

"GUE NUNGGU DIOOOOSSSIIIRRR!"

Yak, dan bocah tukang ngutang itu langsung cabut dari tempatnya dan berlari melesat keluar ruangan.

"We! Hoy, Nes! GiLa tuh anak, larinya kenceng banget kayak gajah hamil narik tronton! (?) WOI! NEESSS!" ujar si bule Belanda itu sambil ngejer bocah gak jelas aka Nesia tadi itu.

"HUWAAA! SIAALLLL! Udah gue dikejer bocah tengik samar-samar itu, sekarang bule Belanda rambut kulit duren bosok itu ikutan ngejer gueee!" ratap (?) Nesia sambil tetep berlari kenceng.

Barusan aja Nesia lari sejaoh 3 meter, mendadak ...

"HAHAHAHA! INDON! KETEMU JUGA LO AKHIRNYA!" ...mendadak bocah Melayu itu lagi muncul dari ujung koridor.

"HUAA! SIALL! RENTENIR PULSA!" langsung Nesia ambil ancang-ancang buat balik.

"Neeesss! Lo mau kemanaa?" yak, dan bule Belanda itu muncul dari arah berlawanan.

"HUAAA! SEKARANG VAMPIR AUS DARAH DATENG KE ARAH GUEEEE!" teriak Nesia histeris kayak ibu-ibu abis liat maling jemuran ngegotong semua kutang-kutangnya.

Langsung gak pake mikir 2 kali 2 sama dengan berapa (?), Nesia langsung berlari ke arah laen. _Gue kudu sembunyi! Gue kudu sembunyiiii!_ Pikir Nesia. Dan entah mengapa, di saat-saat genting kayak begono, mendadak di otaknya muncul sebuah jamban. _Ah! KE TOILETTT!_

Langsung dah tuh anak melesat dengan tujuan ke jamban. Eh, ke toilet.

"Neess! Lo mau kemana sih? Kas-nya gimanaaa?"

"WOI! NDON! AWAS KALO LO GAK BAYAR TUH PULSA HARI INI! BESOK GUE KLAIM SEMUA SEMPAK ELO!" teriak Malay dengan pede-nya.

_ADUUHHH! SIALL! Tuh anak ngapain sih pake nge-klaim sempak segala? Kayak gak ada kerjaan aja! Ah, sedikit lagi gue nyampe toilet! _Gumam Nesia dengan gaje-nya.

Begitu jarak antara Nesia dengan toilet tinggal beberapa meter lagi, mendadak Hungary keluar dari perpustakaan sambil bawa bertumpuk-tumpuk koleksi doujinshi yaoi rated M punya sekolahan.

"HUWAA! HUNGARY! AWAAASS, PERMISIII!" tereak si Nesia. Namun, oww. Dia telat ngomongnya, cuy. Alhasil, Nesia pun nabrak Hungary hingga jatuh dan buku-buku yaoi tersebut juga pada ikut-ikutan jatuh dan ada yang beterbangan.

"ADUUHHH! NESIAAAA!" tereak si Hungary.

"Maaf, Hung! Aow! Ada buku yaoi nyangkut di muka gue! Wah! Ini kan ... DOUJINSHI SHIZAYA RATED M! KYAAA~! Ah, tapi gue udah baca! Besok aja ah!" langsung doujinshi malang nan inosen (?) tersebut dilemparkan ke belakang dan dengan anggunnya mendarat di mukanya si Malay.

"ADUH! ADUH! SAPA NEH YANG MATIIN LAMPUNYA! GAK KELIATAAANN!" tereak Malay sambil lari muter-muter di tempat dan akhirnya berenti juga setelah nabrak palang.

"Neess! ... aduh!" kemudian, si bule Belanda gaje itu kepeleset buku dan nabrak Spain yang juga baru aja keluar dari perpus.

Namun, sayangnya, Nesia gak sempet ngeliat adegan gaje tersebut. Jadi, dia ngira si Nethere dan Malay masih ngejer dia. Langsung aja dia masuk ke dalem toilet tanpa permisi, tanpa salam, dan tanpa bingkisan (?) kemudian masuk ke dalem toilet stall.

"Hah ... hah .. haahhh ... fyuuhh ... untuuuunggg dah. Bener apa kata Author, sembunyi di dalem jamban adalah alternatif baik untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran orang giLa! Tapi berhubung gue gak senista Author, jadi gue gak sampek nyemplung!" ujar Nesia sambil nutup pintu toilet stall.

Sekarang ... di dalem toilet. Ada jamban di hadapan. Juga tisu. Enaknya ngapain sambil nunggu bule Belanda dan bocah Melayu itu pergi? Membersihkan jamban dengan tisu? Ato membersihkan tisu dengan jamban? (?) Ah, apalah itu.

"Hahaha ... ah, paling juga tuh duo sarap udah pergi dari tadi. Jadi sekarang, gue kudu keluar ..." ujar Nesia sambil ngebuka gagang pintu. Tapi ...

...lho ..? Lho? LHO?

"ANJRIT! SIAALLL! GUE KEKUNCI! BUKAAAIIINNN!" tereak Nesia sambil gedor-gedor pintu kayak anak tiri yang dikunci emak tirinya di kandang sapi.

Belum berakhir derita Nesia, tiba-tiba ... '_Ring ding dong ring ding dong, prikitiw prikitiw tiw tiw_'(?). Yak, bel sekolah yang lebih mirip kaset rekaman lagunya SHINee yang abis kecemplung jamban itupun berbunyi. Hingga menyebabkan semua kaca pecah dan seluruh siswa di sekolah itu menutup telinga dan langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja. (lebay!)

"OH NOOO! JUANGKRIK! UASU! MANA BEL MASUK LAGI! ABIS INI JAM-NYA PAK TURKEY LAGI! ADA UJIAN PRAKTEK LAGI! OMAYGAT, SIAL BEUD SIH GUEEEE!" tereak Nesia lagi dengan lebaynya hingga mengalahkan kelebayan Fitri Tropicanaslim (?) dan misuh-misuh sedahsyat para Aremania waktu papasan ama Bonek dan Viking.

Ah, tapi, tunggu. Coba liat dari sisi positifnya. Dia gak perlu ikut ujian praktek nan gaje itu, dia juga gak perlu diteror ama Malay yang emang juga temen sebangkunya itu. Dan dia juga gak perlu ditagih-tagih uang kas ato bahkan dipaksa balikan lagi ama tuh bule Belanda. Yahh ... nikmatin aja lah, waktu-waktu yang tersisa ... waktu-waktu ketika ia terkunci coret-di dalam-coret, bersama jamban ..

"Hah ... oh, iya! Hape gue!" pekik Nesia sambil ngeraba kantong celananya. Gak ada. "AIH! SIAL! Hape gue ketinggalan di tas! Goblok banget sih gue! Gue jadi gak bisa nge-misscall Singu buat ngeluarin gue dari sini! Ah, bodo lah!" gerutu Nesia.

Karena capek berdiri, ditambah ngos-ngosan abis lari, Nesia langsung duduk di atas jamban alias kloset duduk tersebut. Iseng-iseng dirogohnya kantong celana. Ternyata ada secarik kertas gak berguna dan bolpen yang isinya tinggal 10% nya aja.

Iseng-iseng ditulisnya 'PAINT'.

Lalu diem sebentar. Dan ditulisnya lagi.

'PAINT = Prussia Angkat Itik Naik Tronton'

Cekikikan. Langsung ditulisnya lagi.

'TULANG = Tau Ujian Langsung Ayah Nyari Gopek'

Diteruskan lagi. Sambil cekikikan gak jelas.

'MATI = Minta Ayah Tampar Itik

BELATI = Bidan Edan Liat Ayah Tampar Itik

EKSAK = England Katrok Sebelum Alisnya Kebakar

SESAK = Scone-nya England Sangat Enak Kubuang

SUDAH = Saat Ujian, Denmark America Hamilin

ACETON = America Cium England Tetangga Ogah Nonton

NEBENG = Norway Edan Bilang England Nunggingin Germany

MULAN = Mau Ujian Langsung Austria Nangis

KARUNG = Karena America Ribut Ujian Nasional Gagal

MANGA = Malaysia Anjrit Netherlands Garukin America'

Langsung dia baca ulang tuh tulisan laknat. Dan dengan suksesnya, ia pun ketawa ala Kutilbapak kayak di pilem 'Pelet Kancut Jamuran si Kutilbapak' (halah). Tunggu ... perasaan bolak-balik kok promosi pilem terus sih?

"Hahahha! GiLa! Coba aja nih kertas panjangan dikit, udah abis gue bikin jadi singkatan-singkatan nista kayak beginian. Hahahha!" tawa si Nesia dengan laknatnya.

Tanpa sadar, langsung diliriknya tuh jam tangan butut yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "BUSET! Gue udah nulis segitu banyak waktu baru jalan 5 menit? DEMI APA!" pekiknya lebay.

Bel istirahat pertama baru berbunyi jam setengah 10. Sekarang baru jam setengah 8. DUA SETENGAH JAM LAGI. Itu aja belom tentu ada anak yang masuk toilet. Dan selama itu, dia mau ngapain?

"Brrrmm ... tin tiiinnn! WOY! Singkirin tuh gajah! Ngapain ada gajah masuk jalan tol! Ckiiittt! Bruuuummm ... brrrmmm ...!" yak, sekarang dia lagi maen mobil-mobilan di atas jamban.

Lima menit kemudian ...

"MUAHAHHAHA! Akulah pahlawan bertopeeenggg!" dan sekarang dia malah berdiri di atas jamban dengan gaya rambut berkibar. Oh, maen drama jadi pahlawan bertopeng, toh.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ...

"Yeah, dan joki nomer 17, Indonesia, akan segera mendekati garis finish! Ia pun memacu kudanya lebih cepat!" dan sekarang jadi komentator balapan kuda.

Lima belas menit kemudan ...

"AARRGHHH! Gue sumpek disiniiii! Mau keluaaaarrrr!" tereak Nesia sambil gedor-gedor pintu dan ngesot di lantai. Oke, jangan bilang kalo dia sekarang lagi akting sebage anak tiri.

"Hah ,,, tau gini ... mending gue bawa aja doujinshi Shizaya tadi .. ato sekalian Hungary ngelemparin gue doujinshi laen kayak USUK apa Spamano gitu ... pasti gue baca dah sekarang!" gerutu Nesia sambil duduk memeluk lutung, eh, lutut.

Duh ... sumpah deh. Kejebak di toilet itu gak enak. Meskipun toilet di sekolahannya si Nesia bersih, tetep aja ngumpet di toilet stall itu sempit banget. Udah gitu ada bau-bau aneh keluar dari dalem jamban lagi. Pertanda tuh jamban belum dibersihin pagi ini.

"Sial banget gue ... ngumpet bukannya lega, malah bikin sumpek!" gerutunya maning.

Sambil ngedumel kagak jelas, Nesia berusaha nyari ide supaya dia kagak mati kebosenan ato mati kesumpekan di dalem toilet. Mungkin nyoba inget-inget kejadian gaje waktu dulu.

Ah, iya, dulu. Gara-gara SMS pending. Waktu itu, si Nesia mau ngajakin Aussie mampir ke café yang baru aja buka di deket sekolahan. Karena gak sempet ngomong waktu pulang sekolah, Nesia pun ngirimin SMS ke hapenya Aussie.

'_Aussie, besok kita ke café baru deketnya sekolah yuk'_

SMS terkirim.

Gak berapa lama, langsung dibales sama si Aussie.

'_boleh. Jam berapa? Nunggu dimana?'_

SMS masuk. Langsung Nesia ngebales, _'besok jam 2 siang di depan sekolah'_. Tapi gara-gara SMS pending, tuh SMS masih belom kekirim ke hapenya Aussie. Sampek malem.

Waktu malem, karena nganggur, Aussie ngirim SMS ke hapenya Nesia, _'kamu tidur jam berapa?'_. Langsung terkirim ke hapenya Nesia. Dan entah mengapa SMS Nesia yang tadinya pending langsung kekirim ke hapenya Aussie. Jadinya … yah, bisa elo tebak sendiri lah.

'_kamu tidur jam berapa?'_

SMS terkirim. Lalu ada SMS masuk.

'_besok jam 2 siang di depan sekolah'_

Langsung si Aussie ketawa nyekakak. Besoknya si Aussie nyeritain soal tuh SMS pending ke Nesia. Dan walhasil, mereka berdua ketawa ngakak sampek dicap 'Sin Thing' oleh Pak China.

Yah, emang. SMS pending emang suka mancing emosi, tapi kadang-kadang juga mancing tawa ngakak juga.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu ...

Nesia mulai ngantuk. Tadi pagi emang sih, dia masih ngantuk waktu dibangunin si Malay. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba pas nyampek kelas si Malay jadi inget ama utang pulsanya. Hingga terjadilah insiden kejar-kejaran gaje yang ngebuat dia kudu meringkuk di dalem toilet bersama sebuah jamban disisinya.

Mungkin ... tidur bentar gak masalah. Lagipula ngantuk banget. Mana tadi malem begadang gara-gara maen GTA Katrok City lagi. Tidur aja deh, sebentar. Sekalian buat ngurangin durasi.

Pelan-pelan ... mata Nesia mulai menutup.

.

OxO

.

Entah udah jam berapa sekarang.

Pelan-pelan Nesia ngebuka matanya.

Oh, dia denger ada suara pintu dibuka dan orang ngobrol! Langsung Nesia dengan semangat 45, ia pun bersiap tereak-tereak dan ngegedar-gedor pintu.

"WOOOYYY! YANG DISANAAAA! TOLONGIN GUEEE! GUE UDAH KEJEBAK DISINI ENTAH UDAH BERAPA LAMA ITU! KELUARIN GUEEEE!" tereak Nesia dengan lebaynya sambil gedar-gedor pintu. Tapi jawabannya cuman hening. Maksudnya tuh bukan dijawab 'hening, hening!', tapi gak dijawab apa-apa alias sunyi senyap.

"Huhuhu ... siall! Ternyata tuh orang udah pada cabut! SiaL banget sih, nasib gue! Gue gak mau kejebak disini sehariaaannn! Gak maoooo! Tolong dong ...!"

Cklek.

Mendadak pintu toilet stall Nesia dibuka.

Ternyata ... Pak Swiss ... dan ada Pak Turkey juga di belakangnya.

"Oh, jadi ini ya, siswa kelas X3 yang bolos seharian? Udah nggak absen, nggak ikut ujian praktek lagi... ikut saya ke ruang konseling!"

Langsung tanpa banyak bacot, Pak Swiss langsung narik tangan Nesia keluar dari toilet.

"HUWEEE! AMPUUNNN! Pak, saya bolosnya gak sengajaaa! Ampun, paaakk!"

"Ceritanya nanti saja! Di ruang konseling!" bentak Pak Swiss dengan garangnya.

Sambil nangis bombay, Nesia ngelirik jam dinding yang tadi gak sengaja dilewatin oleh mereka. Ternyata udah jam 1. Bel pulang udah bunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Karena kamu sudah berani bolos ujian praktek, kamu harus ikut ujian praktek susulan dan harus membayar denda IDR200,000.00!" bentak Pak Swiss lagi.

_WTF?_

_HUWEEE! TAU GINI MENDING GUE BAYAR AJA TADI UANG KAS AMA PULSANYA MALAY SEKALIAAANNN! _Pikir Nesia.

Alamaakkk ... niatnya mau ngumpet dari rentenir, tapi ujung-ujungnya kena sial juga... nasib, nasib!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(su)FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : <strong>(terpana) ... wah, endingnya mengharukan sekali (?) ... hiks. Siapa sih, yang nulis nih fic? AWESOME banget!

**Narator : **MENGHARUKAN APANYA, BLEKOK! Akhirannya gaje kayak begituan lo bilang mengharukan! Terus lo itu sama sekali gak AWESOME, tau gak!

**Nesia** : (nggebukin Narator) WOY! APAAN TUH! MASA GUE DIBIKIN SIAL SEHARIAN GITU SEH? TANGGUNG JAWAB LU!

**Narator : **ADUH! ADUH! Kok malah gue? Author tuh! Dia kan yang ngarang cerita! Kok gue yang digebukin!

**Nesia : **Oh, iya. Bener juga lo! WOY! (nimpukin kepala Author pake topeng reog -?)

**Author : **ADUH! Apaan sih! Heh, lo jadi OC tuh yang baik, nurut ama orang tua! (?) Ini malah nimpukin pake topeng reog segala apa-apaan neh!

**Nesia : **Lo tuh yang apa-apaan! Mentang-mentang gue OC-nya elu terus lo jadi ngebikin gue sial gitu? JAHAT! (ngelemparin Author pake kolornya Prussia -?)

**Author : **(menghindari kolor dengan gaya The Matrix -?) Ya itulah gue! Author terjahat dari yang terjahat! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Nesia : **Apa-apaan sih, dasar sinting!

**Narator : **UDAH! UDAH! Hal yang telah lalu biarlah berlalu! Halah! Ya intinya, ini kan cuman fic doang cuy. Sabarrr! Oh ya, readers! Jangan lupa REVIEW! SUMONGGO REVIEW! Kami juga menerima flame! Uhuy~! Intinya cuman satu, review yah! Review, review, review ...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
